Young Justice: Chronicles of Venom Volume I
by ForteOfTheBallad98
Summary: Project Symbiote, an ambitious project put into action by Cadmus, with backing from The Light. However, the Symbiote's host, Will Foreman, regrets his choice to join the project, and will escape at all costs. When the Team finds Project Symbiote, Will will be brought into events he never thought possible, as well as confronting his parents' killer. Iron Patriot oneshot is up now!
1. Episode 1-Zero Hour Part 1

_**Young Justice: Chronicles of Venom**_

_**Episode 1: Zero Hour Part 1**_

* * *

_Cadmus Research Facility #016 "Manhattan"_

_August 21 2011, 04:30 EDT_

It was quiet in the Manhatten Cadmus Facility, as the scientists went about their business. This was a replacement facility; Lex Luthor had had it built secretly to stop the League or that pesky Team poking into their business.

"_AAAARRRGGHHHH!_" A scream echoed through the halls, though no-one paid notice. One of the scientists, a Doctor Magnus, a man of fifty with grey hair and dark eyes, sighed and turned to his assistant. His

"Jean, why does he keep making that noise?" His red-headed assistant, competent as ever, quickly produced the file. Magnus read it with interest.

"Interesting...he has already reached Stage Two?" Jean nodded, and Magnus smiled darkly. He got up and walked towards the source of the screaming.

Yes, Magnus was the head scientist of the recently created Project Symbiote. It aimed to create an organism that could empower its host, much like what the Scarab did for the original Blue Beetle; improved strength, greater agility, and possibly a regeneration factor. However they had had one problem.

They had no test subject to bond it with. Until a few weeks ago.

Magnus reached a door that was bulky, and put in the passcode. With a hiss the door opened, and putting his hands in his pockets casually, he walked forward, the lights coming on as he walked forwards. Other workers greeted him; to these rookies, he was a mentor.

_'Something I don't discourage...' _Magnus noted, but eventually reached a vault. He lowered himself and allowed the eyescanner to probe his eye with a beam. A beep indicated that he was indeed the real Doctor Magnus Falkner.

"Hello, Magnus." Xavier noted, and the two shook hands; they had been friends since college, and they had joined Cadmus together. "Here is the report on the Symbiote and the bonding process."

"Thank you Xavier," Magnus said as he browsed the data. "Has the process calmed down, or is it still unstable?" Xavier sighed deeply, pinching between his eyes.

"Unfortunately, the Symbiote bonding process is still going on unstable; the form fluctuates frequently. We've had to employ 'shock treatment'." Xavier made no effort to disguise his disgust at this. Magnus wryly smiled and clapped a hand on the shoulder of his friend.

"Now, now Xavier, we do this for science. No matter the cost," Magnus walked forward, and saw a great deal of chatter, around a large containment room. Magnus peered inside.

The boy of sixteen writhed on the ground in agony, his black hair marred with purple tendrils that originated from his chest, and his green eyes were clenched together in pain. Magnus peered closer; he could see the right hand and legs were covered in the symbiote's liquid form, but unfortunately it looked very painful.

Another scream ripped out from the boy as he continued to jerk around in a seizure from the symbiote bonding with him. An unwanted side effect of the initial bonding process. Magnus pondered the boy.

When they had first created the Symbiote and the abilities it had, harvested from a generous amount of Venom drug given by Bane after being bought, though the other abilities had been genetically engineered. Nevertheless, they had had no test subject to even try the bonding process.

However, they had discovered an orphan that had nothing left to lose; William Foreman, whose parents had been voluntary members of the smaller splinter teams of the Justice League. The boy had been ridiculously easy to manipulate due to the hatred of the Justice League itself, but had also been rather forceful to use him.

"Well, how are we doing today Mister Foreman?" Magnus said through the glass. "Feeling better?" In a flash, Will had leapt at the glass, smashing a now clawed hand against it. Magnus stepped back in surprise.

"_Damn you..." _Will growled, and Magnus could see the Symbiote spreading faster. _"Damn you TO HELL!" _ Will smashed his fist against the glass, again and again and again, roaring every time.

"_You BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" _Will roared again, with the Symbiote reacting to the anger, as the youth continued his rampage. Magnus turned to a female aide.

"Turn up the shock recepticles." He ordered crisply, and she nodded, pressing a button and adjusting with a keyboard.

Out of the walls emerged pikes that were charged with electricity, the generators safely behind the walls to prevent Will from destroying them. A low hum buzzed before beams of lightning shot out, hitting Will in the back and forcing him off the glass. He wretched in pain as his wounds were healed over and over by the Symbiote's own regeneration capabilities, that was visibly slower than usual.

Despite the breakthrough of the Symbiote, it had three main weaknesses; huge amounts of electricity, heat, and high-pitched sound. These three things had shown that the Symbiote was hardly able to regenerate itself after being exposed to them, and was a major setback for future developments.

"Release the hounds," Magnus ordered curtly. His assistants looked at him in confusion. "A battle test if you would; time to see the Symbiote in action." Xavier sighed heavily before pressing a button, releasing the lock on several hatches which promptly opened.

Out of the hatches emerged half-machine half-organic wolf hybrids that looked like Rottweilers. Even though their eyes were obstructed by a headpiece, they were no less deadly. Magnus had named this series 'Nephilim' due to their tendency to eat each other.

"Well Mister Foreman, let us see what you can do." Magnus said, as the beasts edged ever closer to the still barely-conscious Symbiote host.

* * *

_'Damn it...' _Will thought as those demonic beasts trudged closer to him, close enough he could see the spit on the sharpened teeth. He could barely move; the electricity was making it hard to even remain awake.

_'Why? Why did I have to...' _Will wondered why he had even joined Project Symbiote, since he had begun to get past that particular trauma of his life-he had even gotten a girlfriend, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, around his age with hair coloured coral and cyan eyes; a rare characteristic, but he had loved them all the same.

_'And I won't get to see her again...' _Will lamented as his whole life began flashing before his eyes; his early years with his parents and subsequent foster homes and incidents he would rather leave buried in his mind.

_'I guess...it's time to give up...' _And Will closed his eyes, ready for the inevitable, which was only a few moments away, before a dark voice echoed in his mind.

_**'Really? Is this all you got? I expected more.' **_Will could barely hear this weird voice inside his head, but did it really matter?

_'Just leave me to die...whatever you are...' _Will asked without threat. He was just so _tired_ of it all, he just wanted to die already.

_**'So very pathetic William! Are you really going to give up on everything?' **_The voice asked scathingly. **_'Even _her?' **Flashes of Maria painted Will's view, of their time together. And slowly, he realised _he would not let this happen._

_'I can't leave her...not yet! I won't!' _He clenched his fist, and the Symbiote didn't hurt as much; he filled with determination, with sheer will to survive! The voice seemed pleased, and the black material began to spread even more up Will's body. As the black Symbiote crawled upward, his physique began to bulge a little, and as the material covered his face, serrated one-way view large white 'lenses' covered his eyes. His mouth, too was covered, but the Symbiote made his teeth jagged and purple, making it seem every inch of him was covered in the Symbiote.

_**'Yes Will. Use my power, save yourself! MAIM THESE PATHETIC MAGGOTS!' **_Yes! Will would do exactly that! He would kill all of them for keeping him from her!

"_RRRAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" _Will let out a mighty roar as the transformation completed, and launched himself at the attack dogs, baring his claws to slice into the miserable excuses of cyborgs!

He sent a clawed hand through a Nephilim's open mouth, and continued with the velocity, ripping it violently open length wise. He violently ripped his hand out of the creature's flank, and the creature collapsed dead, and fell apart in two. He eyed another one, and he readied himself again.

The creature and another leapt at him, but Will, consumed by the Symbiote's own power, reared a hand back before sending it forward, with the limb transforming into a spear, as well as extending the tendril right through the Nephilim's head and subsquently the brain. He ripped the tendril out, before the other creature bound at his back, and Will growled; in a moment, sharp tendrils had erupted out of his back and stabbed through the Nephilim in various points.

Will felt very hungry all of a sudden, and unconsciously he drew the tendrils in, and allowed the Symbiote to 'eat' the corpse, which made him double over with euphoria; it was too good a taste to never have again!

He ran at the corpse of the other Nephilim and began devouring it with his mouth and tearing it up like a wild animal, sending guts and other such things flying while consuming the meat. Magnus and the other scientists looked disgusted but pleased; however, Xavier threw up into a small bucket from the grotesque imagery. Will sniffed before seeing the last Nephilim, which wisely tried to escape the closed off room.

Will narrowed his eyes, the lenses responding as well appropriately. He licked his lips, his tongue morphing for a brief time into a long red one which promptly retracted. Yes, he would enjoy this meal. He stalked forward, one step at a time. The Nephilim attempted to run in a different direction, before Will sent an arm-tendril at it, slicing off a leg and crippling it. He came forward, and stopped before the pitiful creature.

Why hadn't he given into the madness before?

* * *

Magnus was in awe at the power of the Symbiote-infused teenager. Others were relieving themselves of their early breakfast.

_'Yes...this is perfect!' _Magnus watched as Will, having finished his meal, bound over the walls and began smashing at the hatches, clearly wanting more.

"_More...moremoremoremoremoreMOREMOREMORE!" _Will shrieked out, and Magnus saw the walls begin to crack under the pressure of the boy's blows. He turned to his aid again.

"Activate shock treatment. It's time to put him back in his cage." The pikes emerged again, and once again huge bolts of electricity hit Will in the back, distorting the Symbiote and causing him to scream in intense agony.

This continued for several seconds before he tumbled to the ground, obviously unconscious. Several armoured guards came in and, hooking a hand underneath each of Will's arms, dragged him off to a special containment room, designed to keep the Symbiote under wraps.

"Well, I'm off to report this to The Light. Keep sharp everyone." Magnus said, and the scientists tightened up. Xavier walked with Magnus, side to side. As they reached the conference room, before the seven screens lit up, Xavier turned to Magnus.

"The Symbiote is potent...too potent, Magnus. You saw what it did in there." Magnus snorted briefly, before regarding Xavier.

"It doesn't matter what morals we have Xavier, we just have to follow orders." Yes, Magnus knew that well, from back home in Germany. Just how violent bosses could get. Xavier quietened downas the seven screens lit up, left to right.

"_Well Doctor Magnus, what progress do we have regarding the Symbiote?" _L-1 asked, and Magnus uploaded the data from the Symbiote to the console in front of him. The information reached The Light, and the seven read it briefly.

"As you can see, the bonding process has yielded favourable results; in addition to the super strength gene, there is also an ability to control tendrils and fashion its limbs into weapons. The regeneration factor isn't active yet, but when the Symbiote develops fully into Stage Three, we expect more results." Magnus spieled, and L-3 clapped appreciatively.

"_Well, I must say Doctors Magnus and Xavier, you two have impressed us greatly. We expect great things from you regarding the Symbiote." _The two felt pride; Magnus and Xavier had always enjoyed being praised for a job well done.

"_He's a pretty fiesty guy isn't he?" _The annoying voice of L-7 cut in, which had Magnus groan. _"I mean, he's really bloodthirsty! Just look at it!" _

"_You two are dismissed for now," _L-2 said to the two scientists, and the two men walked out of the room, allowing The Light to conference.

"_Indeed, I must admit this Project has been bearing favourable fruits," _L-2 spoke up again, and looked at the scans and data gained from the Symbiote. _"It is a good thing that I sanctioned part use of the Lazarus Pit." _The other collaborators complied with that opinion.

"_Never the less, the creature itself has some flaws we must correct in the future," _L-3 noted wisely. _"As well as this, it will never do for the Symbiote to be locked up." _The other Light members' interests were peaked.

"_What is it you have in mind, L-3?" _L-1 asked, and L-3 had a self-important sound to his low chuckle. _"Well?"_

"_I say we let the Justice League's prebuescent group trash the institute as well as releasing the Symbiote. It is obviously powerful enough to escape." _L-2 piped in.

"_What purpose would it serve to have the Manhatten institute compromised? It has all the technology and notes needed for the synthesis of a Symbiote. If we lose it, the Justice League will learn _everything_ about the project." _L-2 noted with a sage-like intelligence.

"_Not quite true, my dear L-2," _L-3 said smugly. _"I happen to have all the data stored on my personal terminals, which I have just shared with you all." _They were all confused.

"_Whaddya mean, L-3? Be straight forward about this!" _L-7 demanded, and they were, indeed, all confused about the third member's comment.

"_Doctor Magnus Falkner," _L-3 said finally. _"He has an eidetic memory, which means he can remember everything he sees. And Professor Xavier Lee, the one with the technological know-how. Reportedly, he could create a bomb out of cheap house materials." _He let the information sink in. _"During the Team's raid, I can have an operative smuggle them out early enough to ensure the Justice League can never find them."_

"_Well, L-3, in case this backfires, I hope you have a backup." _L-1 growled out, as they logged out one by one. Lex Luthor-L-3, smirked.

"_Don't worry Savage. I plan for every outcome after all." _

* * *

_Outside Cadmus Research Facility #016, "Manhattan"_

_August 21 2011, 22:30 EDT_

"Now remember, we must stick to the plan." Aqualad said to the other members of The Team, as they prepared to infiltrate the Cadmus facility here in Manhatten. Kid Flash, predictably, sighed.

"Oh come on! This is Cadmus! We bust into this place a few times!" Superboy clenched a fist at the memory of his 'birth' at Cadmus, at how they had used him. It really made him angry.

"Aqualad's got a point though K.F." Dick Grayson, aka Robin, pointed out. "All we gotta do is get in there, I hack the databases and motion sensors for the information of whatever this 'Project Symbiote' is and we get out."

"I mean, you are such an idiot sometimes." Artemis, the resident archer since Red Arrow hadn't decided to join. "We can't go in based on _your _previous encounters! This is another base, which means they'll have additional countermeasures give or take." Aqualad nodded.

"Thank you Artemis. Now," Robin brought up an electronic layout of the base. "This Cadmus facility does not have fifty-two sub levels, rather only ten, and from Robin's hacking we've determined that the first nine are for research and development, experimentation and so on," Superboy growled.

"But we think that sub level ten is where this Project Symbiote is located. But this facility more than makes up for its lack of sub levels." Aqualad let Robin finish off.

"From this hologram, there is a complex hallway system, and many of the doors to the lower levels require an eyescan, fingerprint scan _and _a key code. I should be able to break it, but it'll take more than a few minutes for each one, so we'll need to be stealthy." Robin gestured for Superboy to rip off the airduct covering they stood in front of.

"Remember S.P., don't go nuts in there because of what Cadmus made you, alright? We need you calm and quiet for this." Superboy brushed off Robin's hand and tore off the airduct covering with relative ease, and leapt down into the duct with a growl. The rest of The Team followed, and Robin was left to sigh.

"Would it be too much to at least get a 'yes' out of him?" Robin slung down into the airduct, following the others. "I mean seriously, just one little yes every now and then; it wouldn't hurt him!"

* * *

**Well, hello there folks of ! I am ForteOfTheBallad98, and this is my first ever fanfiction, crossing over my two favourites; Young Justice and the Symbiote. Just so you know, the Symbiote/Will hybrid will be known as Venom in the future, but not right now 'cause if you haven't noticed he's all sorts of crazy. **

**Also, I alluded to a future character, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, who is from Senki Zessho Symphogear, and will most likely have her two sidekicks Kirika and Shirabe join her when she makes her appearance. In this continuity, the Symphogear is a battle armour not unlike Iron Man, but if you've seen it the concept will remain relatively unchanged. **

**And also, every 'episode' will either be divided into two parts, three parts or four parts, which ever format allows me to put enough content into a chapter. Also, in the future, I will be writing a Symphogear fanfiction crossed over with Megaman, the basic premise being that Forte Cross will have been transported to the Symphogear universe by Nebula Grey's destruction. **

**But anyway, enjoy reading and please read and review!**


	2. Episode 2-Zero Hour Part 2

_**Young Justice: Chronicles of Venom**_

_**Episode 1: Zero Hour Part 2**_

* * *

"Remind me to _always _climb into a grate after you sweetcheeks," Wally said flirtatiously to the attractive butt of Megan. Superboy growled somewhere in front of them.

"Uh..." Megan said lamely, trying to deflect attention, while Artemis groaned as well.

"Could you _please _tone down the idiocy up there? Seriously, I'm gonna barf." Said the green clad archer. Kaldur agreed.

"Yes, please tone yourself down Wally, at least until the mission is completed." Kaldur said wisely, and Wally groaned, but agreed. At least Wally had some standards, even if they were very few in between each other.

"Alright," Dick said activated the GPS in his gloves, and looked at the map. "We should be coming up on an exit grate right about...now." Superboy punched forward at this, and the grate hit the opposite wall, softer than they expected.

They each slid out one by one, until each of them were out of the airway, and Robin took another look at his GPS. The floor they were currently on was highlighted in blue, the others in white. "Alright, we're on the first sublevel, so what we need to do is find the access doors to the lower levels."

They proceeded with caution, Artemis with her bow loaded with an arrow, and Wally dashed around the corners fast, acting as a sentry as the group continued on their way. Superboy regarded the whole thing with an intense loathing; if anything, he would have wanted to avoid going to another Cadmus facility.

But no! Red Tornado had said they had a mission here, to investigate this Project Symbiote, and if Superboy was right, knowing Cadmus it was another attempt to create a super-powered creature to do their dirty work.

"Superboy, calm down," Megan said soothingly, and Superboy felt his nerves slow down. "We know it's hard for you to be here, in another Cadmus facility."

"No, you don't!" Superboy said angrily. "I was grown in a test tube to be their lapdog! Has that happened to any of you? I don't think so!" Kaldur put a hand on his shoulder.

"Superboy, please, we need to focus on this mission. At least wait until it's over to vent your frustrations." Superboy said nothing, but rather pettily shook off Kaldur's hand. Kaldur sighed into himself.

"Alright gang," Wally said, zooming back. "I took a quick jog, and found the door leading down a few more levels. Good news is that it's unguarded. Bad news is that by the time Rob hacks it, a few scientists will round the corner." Robin bit his lower lip, before Artemis stepped forward.

"Is there a closet near the scientists?" She asked, and Wally blinked; why would that be important? But he recalled he had seen such a thing.

"Yeah, I saw one on the way back. Why?" He asked, and Artemis rolled her eyes in annoyance at Wally's supposed intelligence.

"Look, I'll knock them out and put them in there. That way, we'll get through the door, and have reached the bottom floor by the time they wake up. Got it?" They all nodded, and Artemis set out.

"Alright, let me just plug this in here," Robin pulled out a USB cable from his glove and plugged it into the terminal. "And let's have a happy hacking." The usual CPU opponents appeared and Robin smirked; time to show these Cadmus wannabes _he _was the best.

* * *

Artemis continued, cautiously, towards the place the annoying speedster had said where the closet was located. She didn't need her bow at the moment; she had loaded her hand-carried crossbows with tranq darts, something she had always carried, even before becoming a member of The Team.

...Hey, it pays to be prepared, right?

She saw the door to the storage closet soon enough, and with her night-vision installed in her mask-because of the stealth-purpose of the mission, part of which was why Kid Flash's costume was now black with red. Was it her or did black seem much better on him? At the end of the corridor, she saw two female scientists-one with blond hair loosely falling to the middle of her back, and a red-haired one as well. Cursing, she ducked into the closet, leaving the door slightly open in order for her to subdue the passing scientists.

She ruffled through some boxes, coming into possession of some rope and a few rolls of silver duct tape. She smirked; duct tape was incredibly good at keeping people secured, and she would really need it right now.

She placed her ear to the door, patiently waiting as the footsteps grew louder and louder, until she could hear the conversation between them.

"...onestly Jean, you should ask Scott out; he really likes you!" A teasing voice, and the other one stammered in embarassment, probably with a blush. _'About fifteen seconds...'_ Artemis estimated.

"C-come on Felicia! He's always working in the garage with his brother Alex. And besides, he probably doesn't really like scientists!" Jean protested, and Artemis chose to strike.

As they passed, Artemis ducked out of the door and with precision strikes to the temple she took down the red haired girl, and as the blond turned around, Artemis used a three-fingered throat stab to knock her out. It should be noted, however, Artemis knew the severity the technique could be put to, and she also knew how to withdraw much of the severity.

She managed to brace them, before they hit the ground and caused the mission to go up in flames. She sent out a telepathic message. _'Got 'em. How's opening the door working?' _

_'Meh, these Cadmus amateurs! I'm breaking through protocols like its Pinata day!' _She heard Robin's enthusiastic thoughts, before she heard a mental sigh from Aqualad who replied in the only language she knew; American.

_'What Robin means is that everything is going according to plan. Do what you need to do and get back here ASAP.' _Artemis 'nodded' and, bringing the incapacitated females into the closet, began to secure them.

She wrapped rope around their chests and wrists several times, before taking a long piece of rope and tying it around their midsection, making them bound back-to-back. To reinforce the measures she had taken, Artemis wrapped tape around the midsection rope four times, before taping their legs together, making sure they couldn't move. Then, she ripped off several strips of duct tape, and plastered three onto the mouths of her captives. Making sure they couldn't move, she then retreated out the door and closed it quietly behind her. As she did so, she jammed the door's handle, making sure it would be hard to get into that closet or out of it.

_'I'm done. Making my way back to you guys.' _She did so stealthily, and had to admit even with her skills she was nearly caught by cameras a few times. Unlike Kid Flash, who ran at speeds that made sure he wouldn't be spotted by cameras, Artemis did not have that luxury, and had to do it the old fashioned way..

It was part of why she disliked him, really, when she thought about it. He had the gift that would've made her life a lot easier; he didn't appreciate that stealth and ninja-like skills had to be earned, not granted or created in a science experiment. She breathed out to calm herself down, and reached the others soon after.

* * *

"Alright, the code is cracked. And I have to say it was a pretty solid wall." Robin noted, as the door opened and accepted all of them inside. "I've only seen encryption levels like that at the Batcave, so Cadmus must _really _want to keep this Project Symbiote secret."

"Yeah, but you broke that stuff!" Kid Flash gestured wildly, nearly hitting Artemis, who growled and hit him in the head for his idiocy. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for being an idiot." Artemis said dryly. "And this is a stealth-based mission. Don't you know the meaning of subtlety?" Kid Flash grew red in the face, and prepared to argue with her before Aqualad silenced them with a slicing hand motion.

_'We are to remain silent unless absolutely necessary.' _Aqualad cautioned and reminded them. _'Artemis is right Kid Flash-be silent, if you can. But that does not give you the right ,Artemis, to discipline him. We save it for after the mission.' _

Everyone fell quiet, and walked on. Their shoes clicked and clacked against the stairs, stopping when Robin needed to hack into new corridors.

Once they reached the bottom floor, the group proceeded through the newly opened doors, they beheld a very surprising sight. Appropriately, Robin let out one of his quips that he was famous for. "Holy smokes..."

They had ventured across a laboratory of sorts, full of huge glass columns with some sort of black liquid inside them, the pale reflected light shading their forms. Several terminals were closed down, with only a few still with the screens alight.

"This is some seriously advanced lab equipment right here," Kid Flash noted with interest. "A FastRep cell disruptor, a Gene Pulsor electroporation unit with Pulse Controller, even a few Revco and Sanyo ultralow freezers! Whatever's going down, they have the tech to do it."

"Here," Robin pointed out, sitting down at a terminal and hooking up his gauntlet to it. "This terminal's still active. If I can hack into it, I'll be able to see what this Project Symbiote really is." The teenage genius set to work, bypassing all of the security protocols.

"I'm in. So let's see here..." Robin said, browsing through the files on the computer screen, eyes following each folder he opened and closed. Until...

"There it is." Aqualad pointed to the file, and Robin stopped to see the label. Sure enough, it said 'Project: Symbiote". As Robin opened the folder, Aqualad commented with, "Now, let us see what this information contains."

Robin nodded, and browsed through the files before coming across one that sparked interest. "Huh, what's this? 'Bonding Process-Phase Two'? And it's a video file."

"We should watch it then, or at least download the files to your hypereffective computer gauntlets." Kid Flash suggested, and Robin began downloading all of the files, playing the file at the same time. "Though, it IS Cadmus we're talking about, so it's bound to be creepy." Kid Flash shivered as someone crawled over his grave.

Robin shrugged, and played it. In about two seconds they were gasping and watching as the black liquid took over whoever the host was supposed to be. Their attention was also drawn to the silver-haired man and the bald one outside of the glass cage.

"Wait a minute, that's Magnus Falkner!" Kid Flash outburst, and as the others looked at him in confusion, he sighed and elaborated. "Magnus Falkner, the lead scientist in genetics at the minute. Heard on the news that he'd retired. Guess that part was wrong."

Then the video moved onto the monstrous life-form the host had transformed into, when he had decimated those strange hound creatures. Megan averted her eyes at some of the more bloody carnage that was wrought.

Superboy clenched his fist at his side, anger beginning to froth and brim to the surface. All of this experimentation...on innocent people as well! It was just like Cadmus, those sadistic, sadistic bastards! Aqualad took note, and put a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Superboy, calm down. Please, I know this makes you angry-it makes all of us angry Cadmus conducts such experiments, but just wait." Superboy tried to resist the freaky fish guy; but in the end he had to submit, because for all of his dislike of Aqualad, he was kind, thoughtful and very logical.

"Alright, now that the main theatrics are over, let's see what else Cadmus has under development," Robin said, browsing through different folders. "Hmm, what's this one? It's titled, 'Project Patriot'. What the..."

All of a sudden, a red alarm sounded, beeping very very loudly, enough that Superboy was temporarily brought to his knees due to his enhanced hearing.

"_WARNING! WARNING! UNAUTHORISED ACCESS DETECTED! ACTIVATING SECURITY MEASURES!" _From the ceiling, drones began to crawl out of ducts. The Team looked them over; they looked like pods with four legs attached, moving like a spider, but with one difference.

These ones had giant FUCKING LASER CANNONS aimed right at them!

"Damn it!" Robin cursed, as the Team went into action, trying to disable the security drones. "They're connected to the main generator! If I want to shut them down, I'll have to bring down the grid!"

"Well hurry up then!" Artemis barked, sending an exploding arrow right at two of the Drones, making them scrap metal in the process, before she whipped around and stabbed an arrow into another, shorting it out temporarily.

"Alright, here goes!" Robin said, and began to shut down the generator that fuelled Cadmus, and just as he did so, he heard "STOP!", but it was too late. All electronics shut down, the room being bathed in a red light.

* * *

"Do you idiots realise what you've done?" Magnus Falkner was in a fury, as he set to work trying to undo the damage these imbeciles had done. If they had disabled the entire primary generator, then that would mean...

"Uh, we stopped your spider slayers from SLAYING us!" the one in the tacty green outfit argued, her bow now slung around her shoulder. "What's the big hissy fit for anyway?"

"I don't have to tell you anything, sidekicks!" Magnus barked, fear overcoming the rage. If the Symbiote broke free, it was only a matter of time before he found his way right to them!

Suddenly, he found himself hoisted up and slammed into a wall. He coughed violently as he saw the person with the super-strength. "Ah, Project KR. We were wondering where you had gone."

Superboy growled, and reared back a fist before he was stopped by the half-Atlantean. "Stop! We need him for information!" Superboy growled, but let down Magnus, who proceeded to cough violently before he was asked by the Atlantean.

"If you do not wish to repeat that incident, you will tell us what you are worried about." Aqualad said calmly, but Magnus saw the underlying threat for what it was. A threat.

"The Symbiote...by now you have all of the files on your drives, don't you?" Robin nodded, and Magnus continued. "Then you are aware that the Symbiote's weaknesses include high-frequency sonic waves, heat and copious amounts of electricity."

"After the bonding had completed, we had the Symbiote brought to a special holding cell until we could control him. What security measures there were included a complete electric field, barring its way out. And because of the high energy demand, it was hooked up to the main generator, which you just shut down." Understanding dawned on the faces of the brats, and Magnus tried to finally hammer his point home.

"Don't you see? The Symbiote is now free! He will come for me and my co-workers, and he will not stop until he has our heads!"

* * *

It was cold. Very cold.

The cell itself was a steel grey, but Will's thoughts were disorientated; what was he now? What were some of these thoughts that were not his own?

_'What happened to me? **What are we?'**_

_'Why am I thinking in third person? **Because we are one, William.' **_

The voice, the dark voice that had enticed him back at the testing room whispered, and Will could hardly fight it. Could hardly move even, as the Symbiote continued to adjust to him, becoming something even more deadly than before.

He felt pain from the electric field, which further disjointed his thoughts. It _hurt. _It felt like every hair was being plucked out of his pores. He whimpered, and the noise was distorted by the Symbiote that had covered him and covered him still, making it sound more like a growl.

The scientists on the other side of the electric fence did not even spare him a glance.

A fierce rage threatened to consume him, and his now prevalent sharp, white teeth clenched together, and as he growled at them, a long red tongue slunk out of his mouth, licking his face before retreating. They were heartless! They couldn't see the pain he was in-they _wouldn't _see the pain he was in, because they couldn't stomach the fact they had _RUINED HIS LIFE! _

"_**RRRRAAGGGHHH!" **_He roared, and the Symbiote 'smiled' in his inner eye. **_'Good, feed that rage, William. Become the beast you are denying that you are. Embrace that killer instinct!' _**

_'I...I'm not a killer! I never was! I don't want to kill anyone...' _He tried to argue, but it came across as feeble in comparison to the Symbiote.

_**'Come now, William, you know, deep down, that to prevent harm to your precious people, you would **_**kill ****_all that threaten them. And you have more than enough of your father in you to secure that you love to fight.' _**

The internal argument was cut short when there was a low buzzing, and then slowly, but surely, the electric field went off. The scientists, those bastards, were now ashen-faced, scared and wondering what the hell was going on.

Will's mouth, covered by the Symbiote material and covered with teeth that were extra pointy, morphed into a psychotic grin, and the Symbiote finally adjusted completely to him, becoming unique.

In a mirror, he caught a brief glance of his form now. His eyes were piercing yellow, with no pupils or anything-just a solid, cat-like yellow. There were also large white patches around the eyes, spiking up at the ends, upwards and downwards, making the patches seem similar to Kamen Rider Kiva, from this show he had watched.

His fingers were now claws, deadly and pointed. The same was accounted for his toes-it seemed that the Symbiote had destroyed his footwear. He flexed his hands, clenched them into fists, and curled his toes. Everything felt more powerful, less restrained.

More...**Deadly. **

He stepped forward, slowly and dramatically, as the scientists were now worked up in a panic, and a fierce rage fueled him, and he roared to the heavens, hoping that Magnus would hear him.

"_**MMMMAGGGNNNUUUUSSSS! WE ARE COMING FOR YOU, AND WE WILL CONSUME EVERY LAST PIECE OF YOUR FILTHY CORPSE! OUR REVENGE WILL BE FULFILLED!" **_

"_**FEAR US, FOR WE ARE VENOM!" **_

And he leapt forward, claws flashing, creating a path of carnage, of blood, and of a teenager overcome by an organism. Wanting revenge. Craving it.

And he would get it, if it was the last thing he would do!

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope this chapter more than makes up for the long absence. You know, GCSE's have that effect on you and your psyche.**

**So yep, Venom has officially been born! And that whole few lines at the end was inputted just to illustrate how angry Will is, and remember what the Symbiote could do in canon? Increased Spidey's anger higher. **

**And for Venom's design, I'm going for something influenced by the second Venom, Angelo Fortunato, as well as Mac Gargan, Venom Numero Tres, because despite the fact I love Venom's original design, I really want to pay tribute to the Venom's with the greatest design.**

**By the way, it was a terrible shame how they wasted Angelo; he had a LOT of potential, and they just killed him off at the snap of fingers. Oh, and the next chapter will be the end of the three parter known as Zero Hour, and next chapter there will be a lot of fighting. I will say to you guys now, Megan will be pretty much beaten early on, 'cause I really don't like her character or her later methods in information gathering. **

**Oh, and I wonder what 'Project Patriot' is? It _certainly _isn't foreshadowing! Hehe, let's just see if you guys can guess what'll happen in future instalments. Let's just see. **


End file.
